1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a method of generating a scenario of electromagnetic noises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, to monitor the reliability of a radioelectric communication, one generally determines the minimum amplitude of the useful signal as a function of the coverage of the network and the minimum “signal-to-noise” ratio for attaining the desired communication quality. This makes it possible to fix a maximum electromagnetic noise template, the template indicating the noise level above which the communication might be scrambled.
This approach is no longer applicable with the new digital telecommunication systems, on account of their complexity and the increase in the frequencies used. In particular, when a telecommunication signal encounters a disturbance, it is mainly the impact on the binary error rate (BER) which will be decisive as regards the success or the failure of transmission. Now, the effect of a radioelectric disturbance on the binary error rate is not solely related to the amplitude of the disturbance but on the contrary depends mainly on its duration and its repetition.
Thus, a very high amplitude but very brief disturbance may pass unnoticed whereas a long-lasting disturbance or a disturbance which is brief but repeated at short time intervals, of lesser amplitude, will degrade the binary error rate more and might even totally prevent the establishment of the communication.
Moreover, in the high frequencies henceforth used, the briefest disturbances turn out to be the most penalizing. Indeed, the briefest phenomena cover a significant spectral spread.
Furthermore, miniaturization of components in electronics and power electronics is giving rise to ever faster state changes, as well as an increase in the number of transient periods and in the sensitivity of apparatuses with respect to exterior disturbances.
Moreover, the effect of the increase in the speed of vehicles is an increase in the mechanical phenomena from which the disturbances originate, as well as an increase in the base changes from which the disturbances originate.
For all these reasons, the traditional schemes for verifying or managing electromagnetic compatibility are ever more unsuitable for monitoring radio communications transmitted by contemporary telecommunication systems.